Greaser to cowgirl and back
by Samtemplesangel
Summary: This is my first outsiders story sorry if i go out of character to often this is a Sodapop Curtis/ OC story
1. Chapter 1

**Return Home**

I watched the clouds go by, and again I wondered. 'Will he remember me?' My name is Laura Cortez, and I am finally going back to Tulsa, OK. When the plane landed I felt a stab of anxiety. 'What if they don't remember me? What if they don't want me back?' As the questions ran through my head I got off the plane. I grabbed my bags and left the airport. I put my switchblade in my pocket and headed to the home I had left when my dad died.

I unlocked the door and walked in. Everything was just as I'd left it. I went upstairs to my old room and began to unpack. When I had finished I went back downstairs and left locking the door behind me. I walked down the sidewalk to the DX store. As I walked in I saw my old friend, and long-time crush Sodapop Curtis.

Soda's P.O.V

I looked up hearing the bell above the door ring. I swear my heart stopped at what I saw. The girl standing there was beautiful. She's tall with waist length black hair, broad shouldered, tan and has startling green eyes. 'There's something familiar about her.' I thought. "Welcome to the DX," I said. "can I help you?"

Laura's P.O.V

"I'm here about the mechanic position that's open." I answered. Soda looked confused , then called to his boss. "What makes you think your mechanic material?" the man demanded. "I worked as a mechanic in Arizona sir," I began "I've rebuilt over a dozen engines." He stared at me plainly not believing me.

"Prove it," he said as he lead me to the garage part of the store. "Fix this car." I looked the car over then opened the hood. I started working on it, and when I finished I said; "Start it sir." he did and the engine roared to life better than it would have. Both soda and the man were staring at me. "All right you've got the job. Part time or full?" said Josh. "Full time sir I don't go to school." I answered.

Soda's P.O.V

I was impressed, and I knew Josh was to. We'd only ever seen Steve this condient about fixing a car, but this girl was just as good as him.

"Whats your name?" I inquired when Josh went back to his office. "My name is Laura Cortez." she answered. Now I knew why she was so familiar. I stared at her shocked, and she grinned at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I demanded snapping out of the shock that had fallen over me. She simply shrugged still grinning. "I wanted to surprise you, and see if you remembered me without me telling you I was coming back." she answered.

I groaned knowing I had failed, and she chuckled. What I remembered of her from the past was better than the others I know that much. She stayed at the DX with me until my shift was over. Then she walked with me back to my place were she stopped at the gate.

Laura's P.O.V

I stopped at the gate ignoring Soda's confused look. I hadn't told anyone I was coming back, and Soda's the only one who knows I'm back.

"Come on Laura most of the gangs here don't you want to see them?" he asked. His question broke through my thoughts, and I nodded. Soda grabbed my arm, and dragged me through the gate, up the porch, and inside.

I pulled free when we were inside, and stared back at everyone there. Then Ponyboy the youngest Curtis brother got up, and walked to me.

Soda moved out of the way, and Pony threw his arms around me and hugged me. I hesitated then hugged him back. Pony pulled back and smiled at me. I could see he was trying not to cry and I smiled. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." I answered. I watched Pony's smile widen into a grin. "I'm glad you came back, and I know everyone else will be to." he said. I wasn't as sure as Pony, but I stayed until Darry Curtis the oldest of the three showed up. He looked at me surprised then he smiled. Darry told me that Dallas Winston a.k.a Dally still hated me after what I did the day I left. I left well before Dally showed up.

I wasn't far from the Curtis's house when someone grabbed me. My body tensed up, but I could tell I was out numbered. I recognized one of the guys that was standing there, and I began to struggle. Then his fist slammed into my stomach. I coughed winded, then I did something I rarely ever did. I screamed. I heard a door slam open, then I saw nothing but a fist.

Soda's P.O.V

I was laying on the couch when I heard a scream. It wasn't a shriek like other greaser girls. It was a flat out scream. I was off the couch in an instant. I ran out the door followed by Steve, Two-bit, Pony, Johnny, and Darry.

I recognized the guy holding Laura as a soc. I ripped him off her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steve fighting with another guy. The soc's fled when Laura busted one guys nose and arm. Darry told me to go to her house, and stay with her for the night.

I knelt in front o Laura who was sitting on her couch. I lifted the rag in my hand, and gently began to clean the blood off her face. I ignored her glare as I worked. When I was finished I got up, and went and got her a ag of ice. When I came back I handed it to her, and she gently held it against her eye.

Laura's P.O.V

I sighed when Soda sat next to me. He glanced at me and rubbed the back of his neck. "I forgot how dangerous it is here." I whispered. "We'd all forget if we left for years then came back." replied Soda softly. I looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry I left Soda. I really am," I began and he looked at me. "I wish I hadn't left, but I had to I wanted to be with my brother." When Soda nodded his understanding he put his arms around my shoulders, and began to rub my arm. I leaned against him and relaxed.

I knew I had fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes Soda was about to leave my room.

Soda's P.O.V

I stopped half way out the door when I heard her voice. "Please stay Soda. I don't want ta be alone." she pleaded. I turned and walked back to her; then I sat next to her. "You know I ain't gonna leave the house Lau." I said softly using her childhood nickname. I heard her sit up, then I felt her arms go around my neck.

"I know that Soda, but I don't want ta be alone." she said softly. I looked at her and saw the pleading look she was giving me. I sighed and nodded. She moved over while I took off my shirt and undershirt. This reminded her of her own clothes, and she took off her own shirt revealing the white wife beater.

I took my shoes off, and climbed into bed next to her and laid down. I felt her lay next to me; then I felt her head on my chest. I looked at her, and saw that she was asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

First day

Laura's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, and I felt Soda's arm on my waist. I got up gently so I wouldn't wake him. I left my room to take a shower and when I got back I gently shook Soda awake. "Go take a shower before we go to work." I said softly. When Soda left I got dressed. I picked up the picture of my twin brother Lucas and I sighed. I missed him, but I couldn't do anything about it.

When Soda was done, and dressed we left. I locked the door on my way out. We walked in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more of a comfortable silence. The silence wasn't broken until we got to the DX. Soda showed me where the shirts were; then we got to work. I worked on cars, until Steve came in from the back. Steve and I worked in silence; until we heard a horn honk.

I turned and saw a soc I didn't recognize. I glanced at Steve, and he motioned for me to help him. I shrugged and walked over to him. "Can I help you?" I asked him. "Yeah, you can give me your number cutie. He answered. I ignored it. "What's wrong with your car?" I asked. "It keeps stalling on me." he answered obviously irritated that I ignored his flirting.

"Pull it into the garage, and get out; then I'll take a look at it." I told him.

He did as I said and left. When he was gone I lifted the hood, and coughed from the smoke that came from it.

"What did that idiot do to it? Shoot the engine?" demanded Steve. "I don't know, but I guess I'm about to find out." I replied.

I leaned in under the hood and groaned.

"The whole engine is blown it needs to be rebuilt." I sighed. I heard Steve groan, then I heard a flirtatious giggle.

I glanced over at him, and rolled my eyes seeing an obvious greaser slut leaning against the car he was working on.

"Hey Steve get over here, and help me get this engine out." I called.

Steve came over, and we began to disconnect the cables attached to the engine. Steve yelped when one of the cables shocked him. We got the engine out and set it on the work bench.

"Steve who the hell is this?" demanded the girl. "This is Laura an old friend that's all." he answered.

Steve's P.O.V

I tried to ignore Evie, but she's assuming I'm cheating on her; with a girl Soda likes.

"Evie shut the hell up,"I snapped. "Laura's an old friend, and gang member there is nothing going on between us."

I walked into the store, and went to grab a soda. I talked to Soda for a bit until I heard a yelp; followed by a screech. Soda and I walked into the garage, and we saw Evie on the floor. I noticed Laura was rubbing her cheek, and sighed seeing the bruise forming on Evie's arm.

"What did you do Evie?" I demanded. Evie pouted hearing my harsh tone.

"She was ignoring me so I slapped her." She spat back.

I shook my head at Evie, and handed Laura my cold Soda. She held it against her cheek. Soda helped Evie up and put his own cold drink against her fast bruising arm.

"You shouldn't have slapped her Evie. Lau punches back harder than a lot of guys." Soda told her using Laura's old nickname.

"I don't care she shouldn't be flirting with my man." She spat. "I told you I wasn't flirting you idiotic slut." snarled Laura.

Evie lunged at her then, but Laura had moved to the side. I grabbed Evie's arm stopping her second attack.

"Soda cover for me please?" I asked and he nodded.

I gave him his soda, and Laura gave me mine.

Soda's P.O.V

I watched Steve drag Evie away then I gave my soda to Laura. She shook her head and got back to work on the engine she had been working on.

"Did she really think you were flirting with him" I inquired.

She nodded and then she sighed.

"I don't flirt with guys that are taken, and I don't flirt when their not my type." she said softly.

I couldn't help it I grinned. I know Laura better than anyone accept Lucas Cortez. I went back to the counter, and waited for the end of my shift. When my shift ended I heard a car leave the garage. I walked into the garage, and saw a soc driving away without paying.

"Not again." I sighed.

Then I heard a pop, and looked at the soc's car now halted with a switchblade sticking out of one of its tires. I looked at Laura who grinned. We walked to the car, and the soc got out. Laura grabbed the switchblade, and pulled it out letting the air out.

"You forgot to pay sir, you pay and I'll replace your tire." she said mildly.

The soc groaned and nodded; then he followed me back inside.

"How did you get a girl like her?" he inquired.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Laura's not my girl." I said mildly.

"Sure she is with the way she looks at you." he replied after he payed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura's temper and brother**

Laura's P.O.V

I was walking home by myself in the dark. As I silently cursed myself I listened for any trouble. Soda had offered to walk me home, but me being the moron I am I had refused. I was almost to my house when I heard something moving toward me.

"Who's there?" I called.

There was no answer, but the sound was getting louder now. I pulled my switchblade out, and kept moving. Then I felt it; someone grabbed my arm, and wrenched my shoulder behind me. I bit back a sob of pain as I heard more people coming. When I saw one's jacket in the light I groaned inwardly.

I had heard of this gang when I was at work with Soda. It was the Cangzhen gang. Their jackets had their nicknames on one sleeve, the animal their nicknames came from on the back at the top and a temple under it.

I stayed till not daring to move or speak until they spoke. Finally one did a boy not much older than me.

"Who are you, and why are you heading toward our turf?" he asked mildly.

"I was just heading home honest." I answered looking down.

"She looks new man give her a break." said a younger boy.

"With the way she held that switchblade she's been here before snake." said a tall older girl.

They dragged me to their hideout and surrounded me.

"What do we do with her?" asked a girl.

"We wait for Iron leopard to get back." snapped the one called Dragon.

"Can I make a phone call?" I asked.

"To who?" demanded Snake.

"My gang." I answered.

Dragon nodded and showed me where the phone was. I dialed the Curtis' number; it rang until someone finally picked up.

"Hello" asked a male voice.

"Hey Darry?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" he responded.

"Why was the Cangzhen gang on our turf?" I asked.

"I didn't know they had been." he answered.

"Well I'm at their hideout now. Can you send someone to come get me?" I said.

"Yeah." he said then we hung up.

I waited for my ride to get here. While I waited I got several more nicknames. Snake's older sisters Anaconda, Cobra, and Viper. His adopted sister is called Trickster. I also met Crane, Tiger, and Monkey. The one that grabbed me was Eagle; he has a twin sister called Hawk. Tiger's older sister is called Peaceful Dove.

I heard a car door shut, followed a few minutes later by a knock. I watched Eagle answer it, and I saw Soda standing there with Steve behind him.

"We just came for Lau. We don't want any trouble." said Soda. Eagle nodded and let them in; Hawk looked up then went back to her homework it looked like. I looked at Soda, and looked down ashamed of myself. Soda was wearing what he always wore an unbuttoned shirt over a white t-shirt.

"Who are the hotties?" I heard Peaceful Dove ask.

I looked up, and I saw Steve staring at her. I shook my head, and got up. I went to walk to Soda, but a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned and looked at Dragon.

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding." he said.

I shrugged and walked to Soda. We had to drag Steve out of there because he began to eye Hawk, and Eagle was getting mad. After Steve dropped Soda, and I at my house; did I finally look at him. I couldn't see his face to well.

"I'm staying the night again Lau." he said in a tone I rarely heard. I couldn't argue with it so I just nodded.

Soda took my arm, and pulled me to the door, and fished out my house key from my pocket. Soda unlocked the door, then he picked me up, and carried me inside, and up to my room; where he promptly dropped me on my bed. I blinked up at Soda confused. He'd never dropped me like that even on my bed. Soda took his shirt, and shoes off before he climbed in bed next to me.

Soda's P.O.V

Later that night I heard Someone moving around Downstairs. I looked over at Laura's side of the bed, and there she was still asleep. I got up and dug in my pocket; until I pulled my switchblade out. I quietly left Laura's room and crept silently down the hall. From the top of the stairs I heard muttering. I made my way downstairs. When I was clear of the stairs I crept up behind the person, and put my hand over his mouth, and the blade against his throat.

"You make a move, and I'll kill you." I growled in his ear. The man stiffened, but relaxed when he heard Lau's voice groggily calling me back to bed.

"I'll be back up in a minute Lau I promise." I called to her.

Then the guy called out in a loud voice making me jump.

"Laura Maria Cortez! Get your ass down here now ya little slut!" I recognized the voice, and swallowed it was Lau's brother.

"Go to hell Lucas!" Lau called. I could hear the barely contained rage.

"You ungrateful little bitch! Get your god damned ass down here this minute!" he yelled. I heard Lau coming downstairs, and knew all hell was gonna break loose.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that ya no good jackass!" Lau yelled.

"I'll talk to you however I want ta talk to you." he spat.

That caused Lau's last shreds of self-control to slip away. She launched at her brother. I backed up watching her punch him over and over again. I had never seen Lau like this before. There was cold fury in place of where the kind, tender smile had been. I had to drag Lau off her brother a while later. Then I called the hospital. After he had been taken to the hospital the police showed up.

We told the police that he had broken in, and that he didn't have a key to Lau's house. Lau also showed them the restraining order she'd had taken against him. We went back to bed, and I sighed running my hands through my hair. I felt Lau's arms wrap around my waist in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." she whispered.

I could hear the shame in her voice. I turned toward her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay Lau. You lost your temper." I told her.

I felt her put her head on my shoulder, and felt her sigh. Then I felt her breathing even out. I laid her down, and I laid down and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Combining gangs and danger with blades**

**I do not own Blade and Danger those belong to texaskid I only own Laura. The Cangzhen gang was an idea inspired by the five ancestors all rights to the characters accept for anaconda, cobra, viper, hera, and talon go to Jeff stone**

Dragon's P.O.V

I barely got any sleep the night before, but last night I got no sleep at all. I was to busy thinking about the Curtis gang. I know they have tough hoods in their gang like Dallas, Darry, Sodapop, and Steve. But now after years of only rumors about a girl that belonged to the Curtis gang; I finally realize she is real and not a rumor. I wanted to see her in action, to see if she's as tough as the rumors say she is. I didn't want violence like peaceful Dove pointed out, and I had been thinking of a way to avoid one with the Curtis gang.

I wandered the next day just thinking, when I stopped outside the DX. I wandered inside, and saw Sodapop Curtis at the counter. He was surrounded by girls among them I recognized the all to familiar Evie Ross flirting with him. I walked over, and made my way through to the counter.

"Hey Sodapop, can I talk to you, and Laura," I said. "Even Steve if he's here." He nodded and lead me out into the garage part of the DX.

In the garage I saw a person working under a car, and another working under the hood. I watched Soda nudge the one under the car with his foot. The person came out, and I saw it was Steve. I assumed that the other person was Laura, but I wasn't sure. I watched Soda touch the other persons back, and they jumped banging their head on the roof of the car. This caused the person to begin cussing violently. I was impressed by it. The person pulled back, and I saw that it was indeed Laura.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want to combine my gang with yours." I answered

The three of them traded glances before looking back at me.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Steve.

I turned my attention to him.

"Because I want nothing, but peace and the safety of the girls in my gang. My boys and I can't do it by ourselves." I answered ashamed to admit it.

They all looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You need to talk to Darry, but he might agree seeing it as more protection for Pony." said Laura.

"Come by our place this evening, and talk to him then." added Soda.

I nodded relieved them, then I left to let them get back to work.

Laura's P.O.V

I shrugged off what he had asked, and got back to work only to hit my head again a few moments later.

"Ouch dammit! What now?" I snapped.

I turned around and froze the guy had a blade pressed into my throat.

"You or the boy under the car moves and I'll kill you." he growled.

I fought not to laugh, but he made it hard when he gave me a slow conspirital wink.

"Laura what's going on?" Steve called from under the car.

When I didn't answer he came out from under it and froze in shock.

"Soda come quick!" he roared suddenly.

Soda came running out, and he froze when he saw the blade against my throat.

"What do you want" whispered Soda into the silence.

"I want Laura Maria Cortez," he started as Soda paled. "to give me a hug."

I grinned as he pulled the blade away. Soda looked shell shocked, until Steve began to laugh seeing the joke. Then Soda's face darkened with rage and fury.

"Soda wait! I can explain!" I called, but he ignored me and slammed the door to the store part of the DX.

I sighed and looked down until Steve put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, but he only nodded to the door giving me a slight push. I walked inside, and saw Soda standing behind the counter with his head on its surface. I touched his shoulder, and he lifted his head off the counter. I reacted to the pain in his eyes, and startling him I kissed him. I felt Soda hesitate before he kissed me back. Then my arms were around his neck, and his went around my waist.

I felt Soda pull back, and lean his forehead against mine with a sigh. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Be my girl?" I heard him whisper softly.

I chuckled and kissed him again.

"Of course Soda." I answered.

He kissed me again softly, and sweetly until we heard someone clear their throat.

"This is really sweet, but I didn't get my hug." Blade drawled.

I grinned and looked at Soda. His eyes showed that he didn't like it, but he nodded that I could. I walked to Blade, and hugged him hard, and he hugged back just as hard. I turned around ,and pulled Soda into the garage. Blade followed us, and shut the door behind him.

"Steve, Soda this is my friend Blade." I said. Blade waved at them and they nodded to him. "Blade where's Danger?" inquired. "Don't turn around" he answered. I gave him a confused look, and began to turn around, but I felt arms wrap around my waist. I struggled as I as lifted in to the air. The arms tightened, and I kicked back hard. I heard the person grunt, then they set me on my feet again. I turned around and glared up into Dangers laughing eyes.

"You still kick to hard Laura." he said mildly.

I turned back around, and saw Soda giving Danger a death glare.

"Soda, Steve this is Seth "Danger" Fields." I said air quoting the word danger.

Danger just grinned, and nodded to them. Soda and Steve nodded back but their eyes were wary because of his nickname. Steve, Soda, and I went back to work, Blade and Danger just bummed around and flirted with the girls that came in. The only girl they didn't flirt with was Evie. She, however, having noticed them when she got there shamelessly flirted with them. They ignored her, and I hid a grin knowing they had noticed Steve's class ring on her finger.

"Evie leave them alone. They won't flirt with you now leave em be." Steve snapped.

Evie pouted, and began to annoy me instead. I was close to slapping Evie when Soda came out from the store.

"Hey shifts over babe." he told me.

Soda and I clocked out, but Evie wouldn't leave me be. Blade looked like he was close to snapping to. Danger looked close to dragging her away, and tying her up.

"Evie leave us alone." I spat.

She smiled, but it was more like she was baring her teeth.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because I haven't done any thing. Now leave us alone." I snapped.

She ignored me, and turned her attention to Soda.

"Soda will you walk me back to the DX?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Soda shook his head; then he seemed to remember something.

"I'm sorry babe I forgot." he said.

He removed his class ring, and slid it onto my finger.

"Soda what about Sandy?" Evie demanded.

Soda turned to look at her.

"What about Evie?" he asked mildly.

"She's coming down for your birthday! How will you explain this?" snapped Evie.

"She knows its over between us Evie." he replied.

We began walking again, but Evie grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her, and her palm connected with my cheek snapping my head to the side. I looked at her my eyes calm, then I slapped her back harder than she had hit me.

"Don't touch me again." I told her before I took Soda's hand, and we walked away.

When we got back to Soda's house Darry was home. We walked inside, and saw Darry talking to Dragon. Soda and I dropped onto the couch while Danger, and Blade stayed near the door.

"Who are these two?" asked Johnny softly.

Blade and Danger looked at me, then at Johnny.

"Their old friends of mine Johnny. They won't hurt no one." I answered.

Blade and Danger nodded to Johnny who nodded back.

"Bring your gang here so that we can meet them, and real names please Dragon." said Darry.

Dragon nodded and walked out the door. Darry gave me a questioning look when he saw Blade and Danger in the doorway.

"Darry these guys are friends of mine from Arizona; this is Blade, and this is Seth "Danger" Fields." I said.

Darry nodded to them, and told them to come in. After a while of waiting the whole gang was there: while we waited for Dragon to show up with his gang. I ignored Dally's glare as best I could. Finally Dragon came back with the rest of his gang.

"All right Dragon start as you see fit please." said Darry.

Dragon nodded before motioning a tall heavily built man forward.

"This is the oldest out of all of us," he started. "This is Xie or as we nicknamed him Scorpion."

Xie nodded to us before stepping back among the others. Next Dragon motioned to a tall slender woman to step forward.

"This is Tie Tang or as we call her Iron Leopard." Dragon said.

Tie Tang bowed to us before stepping back. Dragon motioned for a whip cord lean man to come forward.

"This is Wuya," began Dragon.

Before he could continue Dally stood up, and began to crack his knuckles. He strode over to Wuya, but he stopped as a lean girl with waist-length black hair and black eyes stepped between them. Dally blinked at her, then he went to go around her; before he even got passed her her hand lashed out, and wrapped around his wrist; before she twisted his arm behind his back painfully. Dragon shook his head at her.

"We call Wuya Crow." he said mildly.

Wuya bowed grinning, before he stepped back. Dragon then motioned toward the girl holding Dally.

"This is our only blind member Viper," he said. "Viper is her real name, and as she has demonstrated all of us practice animal style kung fu accept for Xie and Wuya."

Viper didn't release her hold on Dally or even lessen the power of her grip. Dragon then motioned three women forward.

"This is Peaceful Dove her real name is Dove. This is Anaconda Viper's older sister and that is her real name. And this is Viper's twin sister Cobra." he said

"This is Hera or Trickster followed by my cousins Ying or Eagle, his twin Talon or Hawk. Next is Hok or Crane followed by her cousin Malao or Monkey. Next is Seh or Snake and then Fu or Tiger."

Finally he gave his own name.

"My name is Long or as most of you know I go by Dragon."

Everyone was silent, and I sighed getting everyone's attention.

"Something wrong?" asked Hok.

I looked at her being very cautious even for me.

"All of you are named after animals." I said.

Several of them grinned, while the one's in the Curtis gang looked confused.

"What do you mean Lau?" asked Soda.

I looked at him and saw the obvious confusion in his eyes.

"Their names are their nicknames," I started. "Seh means snake, Fu means tiger, Long means dragon, Malao means monkey, Hok means crane, Ying means eagle, Xie is scorpion, Tie Tang is iron leopard, Wuya is crow and Hera is fox or as a lot of people call it on a totem poll the cunning trickster."

Everyone was silent, and Darry finally shifted his gaze to Viper who was still holding Dally's arm locked firmly behind his back.

"Please let Dallas up Viper." said Darry.

Viper did as he said, and let go of Dally. Dally got up rubbing his wrist, and he glared at her. Viper ignored him, and he sat down on the couch.

I left later that night before Soda could offer to walk me om. I knew Pony still needed him. I stopped outside my house seeing the door had been kicked in. I hesitated before walking up the porch steps. I looked around my house taking in the damage. I heard someone moving upstairs; I slowly headed upstairs my switchblade in my hand.

I followed the sound to my father's room, and I froze staring in shock. There standing in the room before me was my older brother Harold Cortez. I kept staring at him like a moron, even when he lunged at me and slammed his knife into my right shoulder. After he ran from the house I blacked out. I don't remember much after that except when I woke up once I saw Soda bending over me.


End file.
